1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus including an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint and, particularly, relates to an air bag inflator for providing inflation fluid for inflating an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to help protect a vehicle occupant by an air bag that is inflated in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration, such as occurs in a vehicle collision. The air bag helps to protect the vehicle occupant by constraining movement of the vehicle occupant during the collision. The air bag is inflated by inflation fluid provided by an air bag inflator. An air bag for helping to protect a driver of a vehicle is typically mounted, together with its associated inflator, on the steering wheel of the vehicle.